Timeline
Primeval / Primordial Times * Before the Universe even existed, there was an entity known as Chaos. Chaos was both a primeval void and a deity. * Chaos "gave birth" to several deities, including Gaia, Nyx, Tartarus, Uranus, Akhlys, Erebos, Atum, God (Yahweh), the Leviathan, the Reaper, and Ymir. Many of these deities were born at the same time. * From Chaos came Heaven (Dimension), and several other dimensions. Chaos however, always existed outside the Universe. * God and the Leviathan chose to live in Heaven. However, sometime after God created His Arch Angels, the Leviathan attempted to devour them. God, outraged, banished the Leviathan to a dimension known as Purgatory with the help of His Arch Angels. Among the Arch Angels were Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel (order from oldest to youngest). * Ouranos rapes Gaia and Gaia gives birth to the three Hundred Handed Giants and the three Cyclopes. * God then created the other angels. * Metatron, an angel, is named God's Scribe, and he started dictating as creation is being formed. * Uranus, jealous of the Giants' strength and angered by the arrogance of the Cyclopes, casts them all into Tartarus. * The Reaper, a deity and the physical embodiment of death, establishes the natural order in all dimensions through out the Universe and that all living creatures, with the exception of deities, must be able to die. * Gaia and Uranus become the parents of the 12 Titans (Oceanus, Tethys, Coeus, Crius, Hyperion, Iapetus, Theia, Rhea, Themis, Mnemosyne, Phoebe, and Cronus). * Gaia devises a way to overthrow Uranus' tyrannical rule and fashions for him a sickle of iron. Cronus then lures Uranus to Earth (The Earthly Dimension) and overthrows Uranus, slicing off his genitals using the sickle, and tosses them into the sea. Cronus then casts Uranus into Tartarus. * During Cronus' reign, many gods are born. Among these gods are Helius, Selene, Eos, Leto and Ateria. * Cronus and Rhea have six children together: Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera, and 'Zeus. ' * Cronus learns that much like his father Uranus, he too, will one day be overthrown by his own children. Terrified, Cronus swallowed them all whole, except for Zeus, who Rhea managed to save, unbeknowest to Zeus. * Rhea then gave Zeus to Gaia to raise. Gaia trained Zeus to be powerful and to one day defeat Cronus and save his siblings. * Zeus confronted Cronus once he reached the age of maturity and forced Cronus to release his siblings. A ten year war then began between Zeus and Cronus, ending with Zeus winning and Cronus being cast into Tartarus with his father Uranus. * Zeus celebrates the Olympic Games in honour of his victory over Cronus The Early Days of Humanity * When humans finished evolving from apes, most deities took an interest in them, specifically, in their souls, which had unique properties to them. Among these deities was God. * The Reaper initially established that all human souls were to be reincarnated, just as animal souls had been thus far. This was before the "faith game" came into play and deities started vying for human souls. * Prometheus, the child of Iapetus and Clymene, is chained to the Scythian rocks after stealing the secret of fire from the Gods and giving it to man. * God went down to Earth and posed as an elderly gardener. On Earth, he planted the legendary Garden of Eden. * Adam and Lilith, two outcasts from a Hunter-Gatherer Tribe, came upon the Garden of Eden, and God. God welcomed Adam and Lilith into the Garden. * The Greek gods become interested in a human woman named Pandora. Epimetheus, the twin brother of Prometheus soon takes a romantic interest in Pandora and the two become husband and wife. Pandora is given a box as a wedding present and told not to open it. Pandora opens it and mankind suffers the consequences. What was in Pandora's Box remains a mystery that only deities know the answer to. * God made quick friends with Adam and Lilith, finding them to be beautiful people. Since He could tell they were so fond of the flesh they were in and wanted to remain on Earth forever, He gave them immortality, using dust from the Earth. After He made Adam and Lilith immortal, God warned them never to eat from the fruit that grew from the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil, for the fruit would strip them of their immortality. He also warned them never to leave the Garden. * Lilith and Adam began to feud once Lilith became aware that Adam was a misogynist of sorts. Lilith then left the Garden, in spite of God's warnings. God asked Lilith to come back, and when she did not, He twisted Lilith's soul, making her into the first vampire out of spite. * Adam, because he grew lonely without Lilith, told God he wanted permission to leave the Garden to find another mate. God told him not to, and that He would bring Adam a new mate. Later, while Adam slept that night, God carved out one of Adam's rips and made a human woman from the rib known as Eve, who would be forced to love Adam. * God then asked His Angels to bow before Adam and Eve, and love them as they loved Him. All of His Angels initially agreed to do so, with the exception of Lucifer, who saw humans as flawed and murderous. Lucifer then organized a civil war in Heaven, convincing other Angels to feel the same way he did. Eventually, Lucifer tried to convert Michael over to his way of thinking, but Michael refused to turn his back on their Father. * A civil war in Heaven broke out, a third of God's Angels siding with Lucifer while two thirds of God's Angels remained loyal to God. God ended this war by banishing every Angel in Heaven that sided with Lucifer, including Lucifer, from Heaven and severing their connection to Heaven. Every Angel who lost their connection to Heaven became a Devil; a hideous, awful creature, Lucifer of course going from the most beautiful angel, to the most ugly Devil. * Lucifer, now on Earth and taking on the appearance of a serpent, appeared to Eve in the Garden. Lucifer seduced Eve into taking a bite from the forbidden fruit, and in turn, Eve seduced Adam into taking a bite from the fruit as well. * Adam and Eve, having eaten the forbidden fruit from the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil, lost their God given immortality and became mortal again. Horrified, Adam pleaded with God to give them their immortality back, but God refused. God then banished Adam and Eve from the Garden. * Lilith sired the first two vampires around this time under the direction and guide of Sammael, a man (Lucius) and a woman (Cyra), who claimed to be in love with one another. * Partly blaming Lucifer for the fall of Adam and Eve, God had Michael cast Lucifer into the dimension known as Hell. God then placed a lock on Hell, preventing Lucifer from ever escaping. Lucifer then took on the name Satan, refusing to go by his God given name ever again. * God then learned that Sammael, another devil/fallen angel, was aiding the vampire Lilith and teaching her how to control her vampirism and make more vampires. Enraged, God destroyed Sammael before a devastated Lilith's eyes. The First Murder * Cain was the first son born to Adam and Eve. * Abel was the second son born to Adam and Eve. * Cain and Abel were told stories growing up by their father Adam of God and how Adam and Eve came to gain and lose immortality. * Cain and Abel both made many attempts to gain God's favour. At one point, Cain and Abel both made offerings to God, sacrifices. While Cain, a farmer, offered some of his crops, Abel, a shepherd, offered one of his animals. God declared that He preferred Abel's offering to Cain's, deeply upsetting Cain. However, He then told them that immortality was not meant for humans and in any event, He would not grant them immortality the way He once granted their father. * Cain was then visited by the Devil Adirael. Adirael exploited Cain's hatred and jealousy towards his younger brother and manipulated Cain into murdering him. When asked what he would use, Adirael presented Cain with the Devil's Blade. * Using the Devil's Blade, Cain murdered Abel. Horrified, God demanded to know why Cain would do such a thing. When Cain told Him why, a furious God responded by cursing Cain with the Mark. The Mark would not only grant Cain everlasting life but anyone who tried to kill him from that day on would be punished sevenfold. A confused Cain asked God why He would give him eternal life if He disapproved of the murder of Abel. God replied that immortality was a curse and Cain would soon that ever lasting life is a punishment and not a gift. * God then pleaded with the Reaper to send Abel's soul to Heaven instead of allowing him to be reincarnated. God also asked the Reaper to send any virtuous souls that worship Him to Heaven, where they would be rewarded, and to send any wicked souls that worship Him to Hell with Satan, where they would be punished. Amused, the Reaper asked God what would become of those who lived balanced lives. God replied that they would go to Purgatory, with the Leviathan. Accepting this, the Reaper did as God asked. * Eve gave birth to a third son named Seth. Adam and Eve believed Seth to be Abel's replacement, given to them by God. * A man arrives in the Kingdom of Arcadia, claiming to be Zeus. The King of Arcadia, Lycaon, believes him to be a fraud. In order to challenge him, Lycaon murders one of his sons, Nyctimus, and offers his flesh to Zeus. * Cain eventually settled down in a small agricultural community, but only after spending years wandering the Land of Nod, coming to deeply regret murdering his younger brother. Through this community, Cain met his first wife, Awan. * Cain married Awan and not long after this, she fell pregnant with their first child. * Awan gave birth to a boy named Enoch. * Cain then built a city he would name after his son, the City of Enoch. * A man arrives in the Kingdom of Arcadia, claiming to be Zeus. The King of Arcadia, Lycaon, believes him to be a fraud. In order to challenge him, Lycaon murders one of his sons, Nyctimus, and offers his flesh to Zeus. * Enraged when he realizes what Lycaon has done, Zeus restores Nyctimus to life, fully resurrecting him. He then crowns Nyctimus the new King of Arcadia and turns Lycaon and Lycaon's other fifty children into the first werewolves. Zeus then banishes Lycaon and his lycanthropic children from Arcadia, marking the beginning of the werewolf race species. Werewolves were said to come approximately 300 years after Lilith sired the first two vampires. * Atlanteans begin to develop several cures and medicines to illnesses that plague mankind. The Great Flood * Many gods sensed around this time that the Earth was about to flood, and some gods attempted to take actions to prevent this, but the Reaper refused to let anyone interfere, claiming that the flood needed to happen and was part of the Natural Order. * Over in Greece, Prometheus tells Deucalion and his family to build an Ark, so that they may survive the Flood. * God went down to Earth to warn Noah, a descendant of Adam and Eve through Seth, of the coming flood. Noah then built an Ark, with assistance from the angels Michael, Gabriel and Raphael. Once the Ark was built, Michael told Noah to take with him his wife, his three sons, and the brides with his three sons along with two by two of every animal. Noah wanted to save other humans but the Angels warned him not to so Noah did as he was told. * The entire continent of Atlantis sunk during this time. * Once the flood had subsided, Noah and his family had survived, along with Deucalion's family and other human families. Only five werewolves (all of them purebreds) survived, and three vampires (including Lilith herself) survived. Lilith and the two vampires settled down in the post-flood Middle East, while the five werewolves settled down somewhere just outside of post-flood Greece. * Human atlanteans, thanks to a serum they developed before the flood, evolved into merpeople to adapt to their new surroundings and survive the flood. * Shem, one of the three sons of Noah, had a son named Arphaxad two years after the Flood was over. Arphaxad became the ancestor of the prophet Abraham. The Testing of Job and the Building of the Tower of Babel * God becomes intrigued with Job, a descendant of Noah and a righteous man. God remarks to his Angels that Job has the purest heart of any human he's ever seen. Raphael then replies to God that he believes that Job is only so pure because God has protected him. God then challenges Job's integrity, destroying his wealth and health, before killing his children. * Job maintains his faith in God and his pureness of heart. Impressed, God restores everything that Job lost, even resurrecting his dead children. Job is then rewarded with more wealth, his children are given increased fertility, and Job lives old enough to become a great grandfather. * The Descendants of Noah, in a post-flood world, began constructing the Tower of Babel, having united under one race, one common ancestor, one religion, one language. God was threatened by the building of the tower, and forced the Tower to fall. He then divided up the descendants of Noah into tribes and forced these tribes to speak different languages and live apart from one another. The Time of Abraham * God sends Abram, his wife Sarai, and his nephew Lot to Egypt. * Abram and company meet with the current Pharaoh of Egypt. Sarai pretends to be Abram's sister so the Pharaoh won't kill Abram. Abram was then given provisions while Sarai entertained the Pharaoh, only for the Pharaoh to become outraged when he learned that Sarai was a married woman. * A famine occurs in Canaan. * Abram and Lot part ways. * During the rebellion of the Jordan River cities against Elam, Abram's nephew, Lot, was taken prisoner along with his entire household by the invading Elamite forces. The Elamite army came to collect the spoils of war, after having just defeated the king of Sodom's armies. Lot and his family, at the time, were settled on the outskirts of the Kingdom of Sodom which made them a visible target. One person who escaped capture came and told Abram what happened. Once Abram received this news, he immediately assembled 318 trained servants. Abram's force headed north in pursuit of the Elamite army, who were already worn down from the Battle of Siddim. When they caught up with them at Dan, Abram devised a battle plan by splitting his group into more than one unit, and launched a night raid. Not only were they able to free the captives, Abram's unit chased and slaughtered the Elamite King Chedorlaomer at Hobah, just north of Damascus. They freed Lot, as well as his household and possessions, and recovered all of the goods from Sodom that had been taken. * Upon Abram's return, Sodom's king came out to meet with him in the Valley of Shaveh, the "king's dale". Also, Melchizedek king of Salem (Jerusalem), a priest of God Most High, brought out bread and wine and blessed Abram and God. Abram then gave Melchizedek a tenth of everything. The king of Sodom then offered to let Abram keep all the possessions if he would merely return his people. Although he released the captives, Abram refused any reward from the king of Sodom, other than the share to which his allies were entitled. * Abram made a covenant with God. * Abram wanted a child, and Sarai, believing herself to be infertile, offered her Egyptian handmaiden, Hagar, as a concubine. Together, Abram and Hagar conceived a son named Ishmael, though Hagar and Sarai quickly grew to resent one another during Hagar's pregnancy. * Abram/Abraham and his descendants began practising circumcision. * God plans to destroy Sodom and Gomorrah for their grievous sins, after getting permission from the Reaper to do so. However, once he learned of this, Abraham pleaded with God to spare the people of Sodom and Gomorrah. God said He would if there were at least ten virtuous people living in those cities. He sent a group of angels down to survey the area, and the angels confirmed there weren't. The angels then alerted Lot and his family that God would destroy Sodom and Gomorrah, and to leave the cities at once, and never look back. Lot's wife Edith, however, did look back and was transformed into a pillar of salt, to Lot's horror. * Abimelech, a wealthy man interested in Abraham's wife Sarah, attempted to seduce Sarah, only to be visited by the Arch Angel Michael in a dream, who informed him that Sarah was married, and that his children would be punished should he continue to pursue her. * Sarah falls pregnant with Abraham's son, Isaac. Isaac is born when Ishmael is 14 years old. * After Isaac is born, Sarah can't stand the sight of Ishmael and Hagar any longer, asking her husband to send them away. The conflicted Abraham calls upon God for guidance, and God tells him through a dream that he must does as his wife asks, and that Ishmael would thrive. Ishmael and Hagar are sent away, but God sends a pair of angels to look after them, and ensure their survival. * At some point in Isaac's youth, Abraham was told by God to sacrifice his son Isaac as a demonstration of loyalty and devotion towards his God. Abraham came very close to sacrificing Isaac, only to be stopped by the Arch Angel Michael, who informed him he had passed God's test and that Isaac may live. * Sarah (Abraham's wife) dies. 1700 B.C. * A dying man came across a glowing meteorite. The dying man made physical contact with the meteorite and was transformed into the first wraith. 1320 B.C. * God gave Moses his staff, and he used it to cause the Ten Plagues and freed the Israelites from slavery in Egypt, starting the forty-year Exodus. The angels were ordered to slay every Egyptian firstborn infant, only for the lower angels to have their memories of the event erased by God. * Moses and the Israelites created the Ark of The Covenant. 1 A.D. * Jesus of Nazareth was born around this time.